


A Night of Glasses, a Crazy Night: New Year's Eve in Buckingham.

by EfrainJorge



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, Older Man/Younger Woman, Premarital Sex, Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfrainJorge/pseuds/EfrainJorge
Summary: The New Year's Eve party in Buckingham, a lot of alcohol at stake and an unexpected and distressing incident as a catalyst for harshly suppressed passions. The result will change Victoria and Lord Melbourne's relationship in a radical and hot way.





	1. A Knight to the Rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never either of them imagined that the night would end that way.

_"It was a Night of glasses,_  
_It was A Crazy Night,_  
_I kissed your lips,_  
_I got lost myself alone,_  
_And that's the story"_  
Lord Melbourne was happy and laughing with enthusiasm. He did not remember how much time had passed since he had been so genuinely happy and was able to enjoy the festivities as in the distant years of his youth.  
When Lord Melbourne was a teenager and a young gentleman, he had been life of the of all the parties, a boy who with his presence would wake up the fun in any meeting. Then he fell in love for the first time and got married, and for a while he thought he was the happiest man in the world. But their marriage was not happy for long ... the birth of their sick, psychically handicapped son was the first blow and many other blows quickly arrived. His wife cheating him and left with another man, and the scandal was known throughout the country, humiliating him in front of the high society to which he belonged. His wife returned soon after her lover left her, but that only made the embarrassment and humiliation worse because she remained obsessed with her lover for the rest of her life, and told, her entire version of the story in an infamous novel.  
The death of his mother, of his unfaithful wife and of his poor sick son, filled Lord Melbourne with profound pain and terrible loneliness. Not even the aphrodisiac elixir of political power filled the void in his life, even though he ruled the most powerful Empire of his time as Prime Minister, as Head of Government of His / Her Britannic Majesty. That's why Lord Melbourne had wanted to leave power and retreat to his Brocket Hall refuge to death, even secretly wishing death would come soon.  
But then one day the old King who had twice asked him to form a government died ... and then a niece of the King, a young girl just out of adolescence, became Queen ... and Lord Melbourne's life underwent a radical change ...  
Now a year and a half later, Lord Melbourne and Victoria seemed more husband and wife than Queen and Prime Minister. Lord Melbourne practically lived in Buckingham Palace, went to the Palace every day and spent long hours with the Queen, sometimes working in affairs of state and other times walking with her on foot or horseback, sitting chatting animatedly in a room of the Palace, eating together, participating in parties where they used to dance together, and even posing for her to draw him. Almost all the time they were happy when they were together, and they laughed at the jokes and anecdotes that Lord Melbourne shared with her. Even he used to sleep in the Palace, at Victoria's insistence that he had had a guest bedroom permanently reserved for him, in which he remained part of his wardrobe and other personal belongings. Anyone who saw them together would think they were a couple in love, despite the enormous age difference between them.  
And that was the only small dark cloud that darkened Lord Melbourne's happiness, because he suspected that what she felt for him was inappropriate in the eyes of the political interests that ruled the country ... and he was sure that what he felt for her was inappropriate ... But above all he feared what would happen the day he lost her forever, the day she would have to marry another man, almost certainly a foreign prince of European Royalty, because that day the darkness and pain them would return to his life.  
But that night the dark thoughts were not present in the head of Lord Melbourne, quite the contrary. And it was no wonder, because it was a special occasion.  
It was the night of December 31, 1838, that is, New Year's Eve, and in a short time the new year 1839 would begin.  
It was the second New Year that Lord Melbourne received alongside Victoria. The first, the one from the year 1837 to the year 1838, was the first that occurred with Victoria as Queen. On that occasion Victoria (who had just over six months in the Throne) insisted that him be present at the relatively small party she was going to organize in the Palace to celebrate the arrival of the new year, and he agreed happily. Now again they both were together to celebrate that magical and happy moment when a year dies and a new one is born.  
Lord Melbourne and Victoria danced with pleasure and enthusiasm, and she felt as if she were levitating in his arms, as they turned around the room. Throughout the night they mixed with the guests separately, in the little groups that formed in the main room, but always they both reunited after a while. They did not stop talking, and Victoria did not seem to tire of the anecdotes and sarcastic jokes of Lord Melbourne.  
In his enthusiasm Lord Melbourne allowed himself to lose a little of his self-control with alcohol ...  
Sometimes Lord Melbourne acknowledged to himself that he drank a little more than was advisable. The years of loneliness and pain, of terrible emotional suffering, had made him dependent on alcohol as an anesthetic to the pain of his soul. It had been many years since Lord Melbourne used to fall asleep in an armchair in his library, both in Brocket Hall and in Dover House, drinking until he lost consciousness and fell into deep sleep. That's why in both residences he did not use the bed, at least to sleep ...  
Evidently in the increasingly frequent occasions in which he slept in Buckingham Palace, he could not do so out of respect for the Queen, to take care of the image of the Court. Then Lord Melbourne was forced to sleep in a bed, in his room in the Palace ... but he did not stop drinking, because Buckingham's servants provided him with the liquor he needed every night in his bedroom.  
But Lord Melbourne had a contradictory relationship with alcohol (as with so many things in his life) because there was always the unpleasant memory of the man he called father. The 1st Viscount Melbourne, the husband of Lord Melbourne's mother and his legal father, but that with almost all security him not his real father (he must have been one of his mother's lovers) was a violent and unpleasant man whose aggressive nature and cruel was aggravated by his alcoholism. Lord Melbourne did not want to be like his 'father' and for that reason, and to preserve his dignity and fulfill his duty as a politician of his importance should, he tried to curb his liking for liquor by restricting it to reasonable limits.  
Particularly at the parties in the Palace, he was careful not to overdo it ... but that night he allowed himself to drink a little more, because after all it was New Year's Eve and even royalty and the aristocracy allowed themselves to relax the protocol on that occasion. In fact there was more than one gentleman who looked as if he had drunk a lot, but without losing his composure.  
Lord Melbourne was more concerned that Victoria was drinking more than was advisable ... at the Coronation Ball the young and inexperienced Queen had drunk too much champagne and that had put her in a somewhat embarrassing situation, and she almost even looked for a kiss on her lips of him. But tonight Lord Melbourne was relaxed about it, because although Victoria drank some drinks throughout the night, she seemed to have learned the lesson and kept the situation under control.  
But something else worried Lord Melbourne more. That night he had appreciated that there was more tension than usual (which was already a lot) between Victoria on the one hand and Victoria's mother (the Duchess of Kent) and Sir John Conroy on the other side. At the beginning of the party, Victoria had briefly told him that she had had another strong argument with her mother before beginning to dress for the occasion, and as always the reason was Conroy, the man that Victoria hated but that for her mother him was surely much more than a friend.  
Conroy had almost lost hope of having a relevant role in the Victoria Court, after his greed and lack of scruples had made him hope to be the true power behind the Throne, turning Victoria into his puppet. But that was precisely why Conroy was full of rancor and anger, and used his pernicious influence on Victoria's mother to harass the Queen.  
Lord Melbourne knew that at some point the situation had to be resolved with the final expulsion of Conroy from the Court, but he understood that Victoria delayed the decision because that could mean the definitive break with her mother, and a painful and contradictory relationship of a mother and daughter was always a complex issue. Lord Melbourne was angry and desperate because he hated anyone who hurt his beloved Victoria, but not even a Prime Minister could do anything against the Queen's mother.  
Lord Melbourne noticed the gestures of anger and tension in the faces of the Duchess of Kent and Conroy, and how they saw Victoria with rage. He saw that Victoria was trying to ignore them both and every time she saw them nearby, she would go away and go to another corner of the room.  
However, at one point Lord Melbourne saw that Victoria had gone to a room attached to the room where the party was being held, and shortly after saw that Conroy was heading to the same place. He imagined that they were both going to meet in the hallway, and his protective instinct from her alerted him, so excusing himself with Lord Alfred and other people he was talking to, he left his drink on a table and went to the place, without running but without losing time.  
When he went out into the long corridor, Lord Melbourne looked for them but he did not see them. But then he heard angry voices coming from another corridor that was around the corner, at the end of the hall where he was. Lord Melbourne hurried to the voices, and he went like a Spanish Fighting Bull when was released in a bullring in Spain ...  
"Release me! ... How dare you miserable coward!" Victoria shouted furious and anguished, with hatred reflected in her face and with tears in her eyes, because Conroy was holding her tightly by the arm.  
"Ungrateful ... little snotty! ... You do not feel gratitude or respect even for your mother! ... Everything we did for you to be a Queen worthy of your lineage and this country! ... We waste our lives because you are no more than a spoiled and shameless girl! " Conroy shouted, with anger in his face and spitting on Victoria his alcoholic breath, because he had drunk too much.  
"Traitor! ... Let me go, you hurt me! " Victoria screamed more scared.  
"You're a…! " Conroy replied ...  
But then Lord Melbourne appeared and pushed Conroy hard against the wall, forcing him to release Victoria. Lord Melbourne grabbed Conroy by the lapels of the suit and cornered him.  
"Bastard!" Lord Melbourne shouted, losing his usual calm and his face contorted with rage.  
"How dare you!" Conroy exclaimed that recovered from his initial surprise, he faced Lord Melbourne trying to push him, but Lord Melbourne did not release him and both men struggled a bit, and Conroy also grabbed Lord Melbourne by the lapels.  
"How dare you, scoundrel! ... It's the Queen!" Lord Melbourne exclaimed furiously.  
"If you do not let me loose I ...! " threatened Conroy.  
"Will you kill me? ... It's me who should kill you right now!" Lord Melbourne replied and his eyes said he was very serious.  
"No, please! ... Please, Lord M ... it's not worth it!" Victoria begged crying desperately, while holding Lord Melbourne by an arm ... she was scared to death but not for her but for him, because she feared that the confrontation would end in a duel between both men and his beloved Lord Melbourne could be hurt or die.  
"I will not tolerate this offense, I ...!" Conroy replied.  
"Although the executioner will save me the work," Lord Melbourne said with a threatening look.  
"The executioner! " Conroy exclaimed surprised and a little scared.  
"Attacking the Queen is Treason and is punishable by death," said Lord Melbourne.  
"I did not attack her! ... I just ...!" Conroy said terrified, beginning to understand the seriousness of his act.  
"Put your hand on a Monarch to attack it is Treason! Even if it's just a slap, twist it arm or give it a pinch ... Our laws, old but in force, say it's Treason and it can be punished with Capital Punishment ... But even if you can convince a jury not to send you to the gallows, rest assured that at least you will spend most of the rest of your life in a filthy prison ... And at this moment I want to call guards, to order them arrested you, and to denounced you for destroy your miserable life," said Lord Melbourne with cold and terrible determination, as if he himself were the executioner and was about to execute Conroy.  
Conroy opened his eyes and his face broke down, paled, and he saw Lord Melbourne and then Victoria.  
"Forgive me, Drina ... sorry, Your Majesty ... My behavior has been shameful, unforgivable ... I beg for your clemency, Ma'am," Conroy said humiliated, with tears coming out of his eyes, and with his body trembling with fear.  
Victoria saw him with hatred and fear, but she kept silent. Lord Melbourne released Conroy and moved a little away from him, but he stepped between Conroy and Victoria to protect her, in case the man lost his reason again.  
"I think that the best thing, Sir John ... is that you leave here and leave the Palace this very night. If you do not do it, I must report it to the guards ... for the safety of the Queen, I can not allow you to sleep in the Palace tonight ... that is why you will leave without saying goodbye to anyone, not even the Duchess ... Tomorrow you will write to the Duchess apologizing for your absence with some clever excuse ... then you will write to Her Majesty asking for forgiveness ... and if Her Majesty is compassionate, you will not end up in jail. Then we can think of a way that your final departure from the Court is not scandalous ... a way for you to preserve your appearance of dignity and have a comfortable retirement ... But what is certain is that your days at the Court have ended, one way or another, Sir John," said Lord Melbourne looking at him with a terrifyingly, intimidating gaze that he had never had to use before in his life ... then he turned around a bit to see Victoria, but him still watching Conroy out of the corner of his eye, "Of course, if you agree with all this, Your Majesty," he added, addressing her.  
Victoria nodded. Conroy saw them both with ill-concealed hatred, him feeling humiliated and frightened, defeated.  
"I'll leave immediately ... with your permission, Your Majesty," Conroy said in a broken voice, making the deepest and most painful bowing of his life, and then left without waiting for Victoria to give him permission to withdraw.  
Lord Melbourne and Victoria watched him go, and when he was sure him was far enough away, he turned to see Victoria with concern.  
"Are you well, ma'am? ... He has hurt you?" Lord Melbourne asked with great and sincere concern for her, and having the certainty that if she told him that Conroy had done her some damage, he would run after him and when he reached him he would kill him.  
Victoria saw him with her huge blue eyes full of tears ... she felt intense mixed feelings at that moment. Rage, pain, fear, shame, gratitude ... and love, a lot of love for her savior. Without thinking, Victoria threw herself at him, hugged him, buried her face in Lord Melbourne's chest and began to cry inconsolably, pouting.  
Lord Melbourne was surprised and was shocked for a moment, not knowing how to react. With arms outstretched, not daring to close them around Victoria. His duty dictated that he could not embrace the Queen, that intimate physical contact between the two was a sacrilege, possibly illegal ... but at that time she was not a reigning Monarch, she was an anguished girl, who suffered not only because of the violent act that had just happened but for many years of loneliness and pain, by all her young life full of sadness, and that aggression had only served to remind her of all those painful experiences and concentrate them in a moment of humiliation.  
No, he could not separate her, although what they did was wrong, because there were moments in a person's life when words were not enough comfort and it was necessary to express consolation with the hands, with the bodies ...  
Looking to one side and the other to make sure no one saw them, Lord Melbourne closed his arms and embraced her, and him felt her body shudder with the warm contact of his strong arms. Victoria clung to him with more strength and wept more vigorously. Lord Melbourne stroked Victoria's back with one of his big hands, and whispered in her ear, as it is would done with a little girl to stop crying.  
"Easy, ma'am ... easy! Already everything happened ... them are inevitable things, the world is full of despicable people, scoundrels, and you only had the bad luck that one them were in your destiny ... You could not choose who to have in your life, others decided for you when you were vulnerable, and they wanted to undermine your spirit to become you a slave to their desires, their greed ... But you overcame them, because you are brave and audacious ... you are better than all of them, and you have fire in your heart ... I am very proud of you, I really am," said Lord Melbourne, his voice cracking with emotion.  
"Are you proud of me, Lord M? " Victoria asked in a girl's voice, pouting, without taking her face away from his chest.  
"Of course! I'm proud of what you've done since we met that day in Kensington ... if you allow me to say it, ma'am, you're becoming a great Queen ... and I'm sure you will not need me very soon ... But meanwhile, I feel proud to be able to help and protect her ... I will protect you with my life if it is necessary, ma'am," Lord Melbourne replied sincere and excited.  
Victoria pulled her body a little away from him, and saw him with bright eyes, tears and emotion.  
"Lord M ... I'm so important to you!" exclaimed Victoria, shocked and emotional.  
"You doubt it? Ma'am, you are the most important thing to me ... you are ..." Lord Melbourne responded warmly, but then he was interrupted.  
Surprisingly Victoria had stood on tiptoe and putting her hands behind Lord Melbourne's head had drawn him to her, and had kissed him on the lips. A clumsy kiss for her inexperience, but passionate, rubbing her lips with despair over his lips.  
Lord Melbourne reacted instinctively and with the barriers of inhibition diffused by alcohol, and by the adrenaline that still ran through his body ... him corresponded to the kiss, his lips eating that mouth that he longed so much, that he wanted so much. He opened and closed his mouth over Victoria's small lips, rubbing them with energy, kissing her with passion. But then Lord Melbourne regained his sanity and with it the control of his senses, and turned away from Victoria sharply.  
"No, ma'am ... we can not!" exclaimed Lord Melbourne scandalized, almost terrified.  
"Easy, Lord M! We do not have to keep hiding our feelings," Victoria said with a sweet smile, approaching him, but Lord Melbourne stepped back to keep the distance between them.  
"Feelings? No, ma'am ... this is a confusion, we are both ..." Lord Melbourne replied desperate.  
"Lord M ... you must not fear! I know this scares, and believe me I'm a little scared too ... but we can overcome the obstacles. It is no use denying what we feel, our feelings are very clear ... I love you, Lord M!" Victoria said excited and nervous, but happy.  
"Ma'am, please! You are confused by what just happened with that scoundrel, it was something terrible and you are disturb, you ..." Lord Melbourne replied anguished.  
"No ... I know what I feel! ... I love you! ... You do not love me, Lord M?" Victoria asked turning serious and desperate, almost pleadingly.  
"Ma'am! ... This is inappropriate ... absolutely incorrect! If we were in our senses ..." Lord Melbourne replied altered.  
"Inappropriate! ... Incorrect! ... Is that how you call fact of kissing me? Because you responded to my kiss!" Victoria exclaimed in anger.  
"I ... I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, I ..." Lord Melbourne answered embarrassed.  
"Don't call me 'Your Majesty' at this moment!" Victoria replied quickly approaching him with a look of anger in her eyes and clenched fists, in a way that surprised and intimidated Lord Melbourne despite the short stature of Victoria, "Do not use the most formal treatment with me when we we just kissed ... 'Lord Melbourne'! ... Do not you dare to use it because I feel like slapping you! If you corresponded to my kiss it is because you feel something important for me ... because only then would you dare to overcome that reverential respect you feel for my dignity and turn your back your venerated sense of duty ... Only a rogue without scruples like the damn Conroy would dare to play with his Queen's feelings, especially if she is an innocent young woman like me ... and you are not a scoundrel, Lord Melbourne, although you are certainly stupid and at this very moment I am so angry with you that I would ... I want to whip you! I know you're too decent to play with me and that's why I know you feel love for me ... And I demand that you tell me!... You are in love with me? As your Queen I demand that you answer and that you do it with the truth!" Victoria added red of anger.  
Lord Melbourne felt for a moment the desire to corner her against the wall and kiss her, seeing her so desirable in her passionate rage ... but his rational mind imposed to his feelings and desires.  
"With all due respect, ma'am ... that's something you can not demand of me ... I think tomorrow we'll see everything more clearly ... obfuscation is not a good adviser, ma'am," said Lord Melbourne seriously, trying to appear cold and equanimity.  
Victoria saw him, surprised and frustrated, realizing that he was not going to give in.  
"I thank you for protecting me, Lord Melbourne, and also for giving me an important lesson ... that men are the most pathetically stupid beings that God has placed in the world to torment us women! " Victoria exclaimed, disappointed and furious, and turned her back on Lord Melbourne, and she away from him.  
Lord Melbourne sighed and raised his head to see the ceiling, feeling that the end of the night could not have been more disastrous ...  
Not long after, Victoria was in her bedroom, preparing to sleep with the help of Miss Skerrett.  
Skerrett was nervous and acting cautiously, for she had never seen the Queen so angry and upset, as if something terrible had happened to her that night. The Queen usually used to be charming to most people, including Miss Skerrett, whom she treated with great kindness and confidence to be a servant, even sometimes almost as a friend. But when she was in a bad mood, Victoria could be very intimidating to those around her, especially to the servants, and Skerrett felt uncomfortable because nothing in her education and experience in life had prepared her to deal with the tantrums of a Queen.  
"Where did you tell me that Lehzen was!" Victoria exclaimed with a demanding and moody tone.  
"Your Majesty ... the Baroness is still sick ... her flu is very strong, ma'am," said Skerrett who was standing behind Victoria, who was sitting in front of the dressers furniture, while Skerrett was dedicated to finish undoing the hairstyle and the arrangement that had made in the Queen's hair.  
Victoria turned to see Skerrett with a worried expression, because even if at that moment her mind was absorbed in the events of the night, she could not stop worrying about the woman who had been more a mother to her than her own mother.  
"But ... she's very bad? ... Is it worrying?" Victoria asked with anguish in her voice.  
"No ... no, Your Majesty ... as you ordered in the afternoon, Her Majesty's doctor visited her and examined her thoroughly ... The doctor told her that it was not something very serious, but that she should rest a lot for a few days, so that it does not get complicated ... He demanded that she stay in bed, well warm, and take her medication ... the Baroness was not very happy, ma'am," said Miss Skerrett and saying the last words, Victoria could not help but smile imagining the anger of her former governess and Skerrett also smiled shyly, "But as she is coughing loudly and with some frequency, she chose not to disturb Your Majesty ... she does not want to disturb your sleep, and that is why tonight she will not sleep in the bedroom annexed yours, ma'am. But since the Baroness did not want that you did not have at your disposal someone who could take care of you and attend you at any time of the night, she ordered to me to sleep in her bedroom tonight, ma'am," Skerrett added.  
"Poor Lehzen ... always thinking about my well-being. If it was not so late, I'd go visit her in the bedroom where she sleeps, but I'll do it tomorrow before I start my daily duties ... I hope the Baroness's bed is not uncomfortable for you, Skerrett," Victoria replied.  
"No, ma'am, of course not," replied Skerrett.  
"And do not worry about me ... I'm very capable of finding my chamber pot all by myself, although Lehzen thinks I'm still a little girl ... But yes, there's something ... I need you to go to the kitchen and bring me before you retire to Lehzen's bedroom a bottle of champagne and a glass," said Victoria.  
"A bottle of champagne, ma'am?" Skerrett asked a little surprised.  
"Yes ... is there a problem with that, Skerrett?" Victoria asked and her bad mood returned, seeing Skerrett with some anger.  
"No, of course not, Your Majesty!" Skerrett replied a little nervous.  
A while later, with Victoria already ready to go to bed, Miss Skerrett asked permission to go and get the bottle of champagne.  
"Skerrett ... out of curiosity ... do not you know if Lord Melbourne has already retired to his bedroom?" Victoria asked without being able to hide her anxiety and anger.  
"Yes, ma'am ... before coming to your bedroom I met young Brodie and him carried a bottle of whiskey for Lord Melbourne to his bedroom," Skerrett replied.  
"I hope he drowns in his whiskey!" Victoria said in a whisper.  
"Excuse me, ma'am ... did you say anything to me?" Skerrett said, she had not listened well.  
"No, nothing ... you can go find that bottle, Skerrett," Victoria replied.  
"With your permission, Your Majesty," said Skerrett, and with a bow she left.  
Meanwhile, in his bedroom at the Palace, Lord Melbourne was reclining on the bed, in a half-sitting position. He drank, with the bottle of whiskey in one hand and a glass in the other hand, pouring himself one drink after another. He was dressed in a nightshirt and long underpants, well wrapped under the sheets and blankets. His face was serious and reflected a certain restlessness and frustration.  
"Damn it! ... Damned Conroy! ... I'm a damned stupid!" exclaimed Lord Melbourne frustrated, cursing all the causes of the night's disaster, including himself.  
Lord Melbourne feared how the events of the night would affect his relationship with Victoria, and he felt guilty for letting his feelings for her come out with the kiss. Now they would have to rebuild their relationship, but it would never be the same, and what he feared most was that their relationship would deteriorate so much after that, that in the end he would have to resign, because although he knew that this moment would come, he did not want it to be so soon, because I could not stand being away from her ... On the other hand, he felt miserable and like a scoundrel, because whenever he remembered the kiss of both, he felt the hot desire that arose from his heart and his entrails, that desire to have taken her and would made love to her ... and that desire manifested itself in an erection ...  
That's why Lord Melbourne decided that he would drink until he would was unconscious, until he would fell asleep in bed, not caring that the next day he got up too late or could not even get out of bed ... he was going to anesthetize his anguish with alcohol.  
Meanwhile, in her own bedroom Victoria was dedicated to doing something similar ...  
After Skerrett brought her the bottle, Victoria drank one glass after another. She was so upset by the events of the night, that she needed to drink to try to ease her nerves and her frustration.  
When Lord Melbourne acted as her fairytale prince (running to the rescue of his beloved her in distress) and subsequently reciprocated her kiss, for a brief moment Victoria felt the happiest person in the Universe ... but then he ruined her happiness with his damned scruples.  
She would have done literally anything to show him her love and gratitude, she was willing to give herself to him as if it were a gift ... but he rejected her for his damn sense of duty, for an idiot ...  
Victoria preferred to drink than to spend the night crying, because she was tired of crying, pouting like a little girl, and she preferred to do what grownups did ... drink to forget her sorrows.  
Soon Victoria saw that her mind was dull with the effects of champagne, and that she could feel the pain and rage becoming less strong and more digestible. And she started talking to her confidant: her dog Dash ...  
"Why that idiot Lord M is so stupid, Dash! ... Why do not he forget for a moment that I am the Queen and him the Prime Minister! After all, we are also people of flesh and blood ... we have feelings ... and desires ... And I know that he loves me and desires me! I'm an inexperienced girl, but I know ... by the way he kissed me ..." Victoria said lying face down, on her bed, with one leg bent with her foot raised, and with her head resting on the bottom of the bed, where she put her feet when she slept ... she saw Dash who was lying on the floor in front of her, him watching her carefully, "He just had to be honest and a little braver with me ... recognize that he loved me but that his duty was to stay away from me ... I would have been happy just to hear him say 'I love you' ... But he did not! ... Damn fool! ... I hate him!"  
Victoria punched the mattress and buried her face in it ... but after a moment she raised her head and saw Dash again.  
"Who I intend to cheat! I do not hate him, I love him ... if you had seen how handsome and virile he looked when he saved me from the clutches of that Conroy bastard! ... My heart was pounding when he confronted Conroy, like a damsel in a romantic novel who suffers when the man she loves confronts the villain to defend her ..." Victoria said with a sigh, "I would have gladly given myself to him to do with me what he wanted! ... Because I want it too, Dashy! Although I do not know what happens between men and women in privacy, and I only have suspicions ... I am sure that whatever it is, with him, it must be the most pleasant and beautiful in world ... How I would like to be his wife Dashy! And discover with him the secrets that the Wedding Night has for a girl like me, an innocent maiden ... How I hate this situation! ... How I hate that because I am the Queen, he can not express his love!"  
Victoria cried a little and pouted, causing Dash to raise his head and see her carefully. The dog came and jumped into the bed, and Victoria hugged him while dog licked to her face.  
"I'm afraid he never would wants to be with me ... I'm afraid he'll renounces our love and leave my life some day, for his damn sense of duty ... I do not want to live without him!" Victoria said sadly, pouting, while the dog kept licking her face, "You the dogs are happier ... you do not have the problems and complications that humans have ... surely if you like a female dog, you go and love her without problems ... right, Dashy? You all are smarter and more noble than people ... you do not allow foolish things like traditions, duty and a Crown to get in the way of love ... At this moment I do not want to be human, I would like to be a dog, to have my loved with me," Victoria added embracing the dog and kissing him.  
Victoria was silent for a moment, and suddenly she raised her head, with an expression on her face as if she would make a great discovery. And then a big smile of genuine joy emerged between her lips ...  
"Maybe it's not so difficult after all, Dashy!" exclaimed Victoria enthusiastically.  
Meanwhile, in Baroness Lehzen's bedroom, Miss Skerrett had fallen asleep in her boss's bed. Although it had been a bit difficult to get to sleep, Skerrett had finally been overcome by fatigue. It had been a day of frenetic activity, with the New Year's Eve party. If, Skerrett would have been told a few years ago that she would be on New Year's Eve at the Palace of Queen, and even more so, sleeping in a bedroom annexed to the Queen's bedroom, a few steps from the bed where the reigning Monarch of country slept, surely she would have laughed out loud. But she had carved a path out of the most horrible and poorest slums of London to become the most trusted employee of the young Queen after Baroness Lehzen ... and Lehzen was more than an employee, she was practically the adoptive mother of the Queen, so Skerrett's position on Victoria's confidence scale was even more worthy of pride.  
That's why Skerrett felt satisfied, despite how strenuous her job could be at times, to keep impeccable a Queen who was just out of adolescence and always wanted to look fashionable. That night Skerrett slept ready to get up early to wake up the Queen (something that Baroness Skerrett normally did) and then help her clean up and get dressed (something she did every day).  
Skerrett slept until she felt someone shake her gently, and at first she thought it was a dream, perhaps one of her frequent and pleasant dreams with Mr. Francatelli, the Palace cook ... but as the jolts became more insistent, the sensation of physical reality was making its way through her heavy sleep. Skerrett half-opened her eyes, and noticed that there was a dim light in the bedroom, and then the image of someone's face began to appear in front of her still blurred view. And when Skerrett cleared her eyes and recognized the face, she could not help giving a small scared cry ...  
"Shhh! ... Do not shout, Skerrett! ..." Victoria exclaimed, taking a finger to her own lips in order to ask her to remain silent ... Victoria was sitting on the edge of the bed and saw Miss Skerrett with a look like a little girl when she sees a friend who is going to propose it to make a mischief, "Forgive me for waking you up in this way, but there is something urgent that can not wait ... does it bother you very much, that I woke up you? " Victoria added with some concern.  
Skerrett was stunned ... by the fact and by Victoria's words, even by asking if she had bothered her, something unusual for a Queen towards a maid, even if it was her favorite.  
"No, of course not, Your Majesty," Skerrett replied, sitting up a little on the bed, sitting with her back against the headboard and covering herself better with the savannah out of modesty in front of the Queen, "I'm always at your service, Ma'am."  
"Magnificent!" exclaimed Victoria in an exaggeratedly enthusiastic and with a childish smile, and Skerrett noticed the alcoholic breath emanating from the Queen, "Because I need your help, Skerrett."  
"At your service, Majesty," Skerrett said helpfully, but deep down she felt a little nervous and suspicious.  
"Skerrett ... I know that you, the servants of the Palace, use those service passageways to go quickly and discreetly from one bedroom to another and to any room in the Palace ... obviously you know all the passages of the Palace, or at least of dormitory wings, right? " Victoria said.  
"Yes, of course ... I know the passageways well, to carry out my job, ma'am," replied Skerrett, increasingly disconcerted and uneasy.  
"Perfect! ... Skerrett, I need you to guide me through the passageways ... I need you to take me right now to a place in the Palace," Victoria replied enthusiastically.  
"A place in the Palace ... now? ... Ma'am, if you allow me, I can ask ... what place? " Skerrett asked, afraid of the answer.  
"Well, it's ... it's ... the bedroom where Lord Melbourne sleeps," Victoria answered turning red as a tomato and lowering her eyes a bit embarrassed, but with a smile.  
Skerrett opened her mouth and her face covered with a gesture of surprise and fear ... and she thought she was in trouble.


	2. Alcohol: Friend of lust and Enemy of maidenhood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria insists on moving forward with her desire, pushed by alcohol. How far will things go between her and Lord M?

A while later both were walking through the passageway, Skerrett forward lighting the way with a lamp and Victoria behind breathing on the neck of her maid. Each woman was dressed in her respective nightgown, a warm robe over her nightgown (and tied with a bow around her waist), and she wore house slippers. They felt cold, but not as much as in the rest of the building because the passageway was a closed space.  
Finally they stopped at a door, and Skerrett stood there, with a gesture of anguish on her face and her body trembling, and not exactly of cold ...  
"Is it ... is it here?" Victoria asked nervous and excited.  
"Yes ... yes, ma'am ... it's the entrance to access Lord Melbourne's bedroom," Miss Skerrett replied tensely.  
Victoria saw the door with an expression of anxiety, as she staggered a little because of her drunkenness and the emotion that manifested itself with a tremor that ran through her body ...  
"Very well! ... I thank you, Skerrett ... I ask you to come back in a few hours, before dawn ... When I enter, you can withdraw," Victoria said and leaned against the wall because she felt a little dizzy.   
"Your Majesty ... I beg you to forgive me ... forgiving my daring, but ... it would probably be better if you went back to your room and hoped for a better time for this visit," Skerrett replied fearfully.  
"How dare you, Skerrett! ... You can not tell your Queen what she should do!" exclaimed Victoria angrily.  
"I beg your pardon, Majesty! ... But I do it out of love and loyalty to you ... at least I beg you to talk to Baroness Lehzen before ..." Skerrett pleaded.  
"Enough, Skerrett! ... Your words border on insolence! ... And I forbid you to warn Lehzen! " Victoria replied bringing her face to Skerrett's face with an intimidating gesture, and Skerrett lowered her eyes ... suddenly Victoria's face relaxed and a gesture of surprise appeared on it, "I had not realized how beautiful your skin is up close, Skerrett! " Victoria added with a smile and Skerrett raised her head in surprise, smelling Victoria's alcoholic breath, "Do not worry my dear Skerrett! I know what I do ... now leave me and come back later, and do not worry because when Lehzen is better I will talk to her to give you a couple of paid rest days."  
Victoria pushed the door gently, and slid inside the bedroom. Skerrett saw her and then turned around to walk away slowly.  
"What Baroness Lehzen will do is pluck me my skin to strips, if she finds out about this," Skerrett muttered uneasily.   
Upon entering the bedroom, Victoria saw that the bedroom was not completely dark, because a lamp placed on a table remained lit. She saw Lord Melbourne apparently asleep, half-sitting on the bed, with his back and head resting on two large pillows, one on top of the other. On a small piece of furniture next to the bed was an almost empty bottle of whiskey and a glass, and Victoria supposed that he had left them there before falling asleep, overcome by alcohol and fatigue.  
Victoria approached him with her heart beating very hard inside her chest, her whole body trembling and her skin cold and bristling. Despite her drunkenness, Victoria did not escape the fear that the situation caused her, of emotion and anxiety.  
As she approached, Victoria heard Lord Melbourne snore, and had to suppress a giggle ... after all the correct and always impeccable Lord Melbourne was a man of flesh and blood like anyone, who snored loudly when asleep. Then Victoria thought about what it would be like to sleep by his side every night, listening to him snoring ... and she had to put her hand to her mouth, to cover the noise of her naughty giggle.   
She kept on approaching, cautiously, and fixed her gaze on Lord Melbourne's chest ... with the robe and his nightshirt half open, Lord Melbourne showed a small part of his broad chest. Victoria's heart raced again and a chill ran through her body, as she watched as his chest rose and fell with his breath.  
Victoria had mixed feelings, and on the one hand she wanted to run away before being discovered, but on the other hand she wanted to approach him and caress him, feel his skin under her small hands. But alcohol emboldened a heart that normally would not dare incur such recklessness, and freed her mind from the bonds of common sense and duty.   
Victoria untied the tie that held her robe around her waist and took it off, letting it fall to the floor. Then with quick movements, she pulled her feet out of her house slippers and stood barefoot ... she felt the cold of the floor beneath the soles of her beautiful little feet. She was already dressed only in her long nightgown, light-colored and semitransparent. In the light of the lamp it glimpsed it or intuited it her naked body under her nightgown, with her buttocks and beautiful breasts.  
Slowly and carefully, Victoria climbed onto the bed, and the movement of her small, slender body as she perched on the bed moved Lord Melbourne a little, who grunted in sleep and shook his head, but then continued to snore.   
Cautiously, kneeling on the bed, Victoria approached him like a cat stalking its prey. She extended her arms and put her trembling hands to Lord Melbourne. With the fingers of her right hand she brushed Lord Melbourne's chest, and when he did not wake up, she brushed him with the back of her hand.  
With a smile on her lips, Victoria continued to brushed against the broad, strong chest of the man. Then she took more confidence and opening her hand put her palm on his chest, and stroked it. Then she raised her hand and stroked the cheek of Lord Melbourne, who was still asleep.  
Victoria felt a mixture of fear and enthusiasm, anxiety and pleasure. Overcoming her fear, she put her face close to his face, and little by little her lips shortened the distance to Lord Melbourne's lips ...   
Victoria kissed him ... it was a very fast kiss, ephemeral, and she retired with nerves, like a little girl who commits a mischief and runs away so they do not discover her. When he did not wake up, she became emboldened and kissed him again, with tenderness, with love.  
Victoria's little lips rubbed with Lord Melbourne's lips and they went through a path over them. Victoria opened and closed her mouth over the man's mouth, kissing him with more and more passion.   
Victoria forgot all precautions and kissed Lord Melbourne with more and more anxiety, until suddenly he moved his head a little sharply and opened his eyes. She broke the kiss and pushed away her head away, but she did not jump out of bed or flee, and she stayed looking into his eyes ...  
Lord Melbourne had a blurred vision, and it took a few moments to see Victoria clearly. However, even then his mind, confused by alcohol, drunk, made that Victoria look like a dream, like a hallucination. She seemed unreal, her seemed like a dream, a dreamlike vision. And it did not help the feeling of reality that she looked so beautiful, so perfect, so angelic, and that she was so little dressed, practically half naked.  
"Ma'am ... Victoria ... my beautiful Victoria ... Are you a dream?" Lord Melbourne said in the drunken voice of a drunk.  
"Yes ... I am a dream ... my love ... And you are my dream," Victoria answered with her voice broken by emotion and with tears on her cheeks.  
"I love you! ... I love you ... Victoria! ... I love you so much my dear girl! " excited Lord Melbourne excited.  
"I love you my sweet Lord M ... I love you, William!" Victoria replied and kissed him passionately.   
Lord Melbourne reciprocated her kiss, and devoured Victoria's mouth as he hugged her. Then he broke the kiss and moved a little to see her eyes.  
"You really are a dream! ... Can I love you because you're just a dream! " he exclaimed without being able to distinguish reality from fantasy.  
"Yeah, my love ... you can love me ... I'm just a dream that will vanish in the morning," Victoria replied with longing.  
Lord Melbourne saw her with an intense gaze that darkened with desire, making Victoria tremble with the anticipation of what his eyes promised ...  
"It's okay! " exclaimed Lord Melbourne.  
Then he grabbed Victoria by the arms and surprised her, by making her lie on her back. Lord Melbourne began to kiss her, standing on top of her, and he stuck his tongue inside her mouth, making her pant with that way of kissing unknown to her. Again and again he introduced his tongue, and rubbed it with Victoria's tongue. She responded with awkwardness and enthusiasm, and put one of her small hands behind his head, and clung to the man's half-curly hair.  
After a moment, Lord Melbourne sat up a little and took off his nightshirt quickly and with some anxiety, showing his naked torso, his broad chest with strong pectorals, making Victoria gasp, impressed.   
Lord Melbourne began to take off his underpants and step aside and then remove them completely ... Victoria was impressed and felt that her heart was going to come out of her mouth, how fast and hard it was beating. For the first time in her life she saw the naked body of a man, and noticed especially his big cock ...  
Lord Melbourne turned on her, and with his hands he grabbed Victoria's nightgown and began to climb it sliding it down her hips ... Victoria was frightened a little and placed her hands on the nightgown, as if to prevent him from continuing. He saw her eyes and then she felt the hot of desire again, and withdrew her hands.  
Lord Melbourne continued to raise her nightgown and expose Victoria's sex ... she closed her legs a little in modesty, and also closed her eyes. He continued to raise it the nightgown up her belly, and then with sweet words asked her to stand up a little to take it off completely. She did it and then he took her nightgown off for her head ...   
Victoria was totally naked in front him ... Lord Melbourne looked at her in ecstasy, his lustful gaze tracing Victoria's breasts, down her belly, and seeing the Queen's sex, covered by a thick bush of black and curly pubic hair. Lord Melbourne's heart accelerated and his cock straightened erect ...  
He descended on her and began to kiss Victoria's breasts, to lick her nipples, to suck the delicious breasts of the Queen with hunger ... He sucked and nibbled, he opened his mouth wide, as if he wanted to put a whole breast inside his mouth ... He also put his big hands on her breasts and squeezed and caressed them, and pinched her nipples, while she writhed and gasped ...  
Then Lord Melbourne descended tracing with his kisses a furrow through Victoria's belly, delicate kisses ... until he reached the crotch of Victoria ...  
Lord Melbourne kissed the curls of Victoria's pubic hair causing her to shudder and begin to tremble almost violently ... he buried his nose and mouth in that bush of wild hair, and sought the entrance to Victoria's intimate cavity. Then he used his tongue ...   
Lord Melbourne introduced his tongue gently separating the vaginal lips of Victoria, licking the entrance of her sex ... Victoria's mind was crazy, to process those feelings unknown to her that gathered her senses. She never imagined that a man could do that with a woman, let alone the pleasant reaction it would caused in the woman's body ...  
Lord Melbourne sucked, licked, kissed ... the most intimate homage a man's lips can give to a woman. Taking Victoria to the peak of excitement, stimulating her, causing her sex to get wet, with the secretions that sprout from the excited body of a woman and that are the most delicious and divine nectar of Creation ...  
The virginal Victoria had felt strange emotions when touching that part of her body when washing herself, taking a bath ... and she had felt the desire (which then seemed strange to her) to rummage inside her sex, to explore it with her fingers. Sometimes she had begun to do it, but she had stopped, embarrassed, feeling guilty, because the education she had received everything that had to do with the naked bodies and their secrets and mysteries was sinful, perverse ...   
But now a man's tongue fucked inside her sex and the feeling was not disgusting, it was not uncomfortable or painful, it was not 'dirty' ... it was strangely pleasant, it was exciting, it was a divine feeling. And she was panting, her throat was making sounds of pleasure, and her whole body was not hers anymore, it was of the man who loved her ...  
Lord Melbourne introduced a finger into Victoria's sex and she screamed ... she screamed, arching her back and twisting. Lord Melbourne, libidinous, put his finger to his mouth and sucked. Then he began to position himself on top of her, and he placed the tip of his big, thick cock at the entrance of Victoria's vagina, and slowly pushed forward and began to penetrate her ...   
Victoria felt an important physical pain that arose from her sex, while his cock filled her ... a pain like she had never felt before, a pain like when you get a wound, but much bigger than any of the small wounds she had suffered in her overprotected childhood in Kensington ...  
A pain caused by a foreign limb that entered her body, that was nailed in her intimate cavity like a dagger, and it seemed too big for how small it looks like her inside cavity was, and that seemed to hurt her delicate flesh ...  
Victoria closed her eyes, clenched her teeth and her face covered with a gesture of pain, while the tears came out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks ...  
"Don't suffer, my girl ... you'll like it," Lord Melbourne whispered in her ear.  
Lord Melbourne retreated a bit and then filled her again, introducing all his cock inside her narrow intimate cavity ... so, it was making a slow, smooth, rhythmic movement, like a dance without music, penetrating her carefully not to hurt her. Victoria's mind was an absolute chaos, with thousands of sensations and emotions, and although the pain did not disappear, was losing strength and was replaced with a feeling of infinite pleasure, hot and tingling, spasms that stretched from her sex running all her body, as if, of his member penetrating her, emanated an energy, and Victoria could almost feel the moisture that secreted her own body through her sex ...   
Victoria felt as if a butterfly was inside her vagina fluttering its wings, while every inch of her body trembled. Lord Melbourne was still lashing against the inside of her vagina with his cock, each time with more force and speed, with more frenzy ... his thick cock pressed by the walls of Victoria's vaginal cavity, those walls of tender flesh that closed about the intruder and them were rubbed by it. Without compassion the intruder hurt the previously unexplored inside of her vagina, but it was a 'damage' that caused pleasure mixed with pain in an incredible way that Victoria never imagined until that moment was possible.  
And suddenly an explosion shook the body of Victoria and she gave a cry of pleasure, feeling that her body was disintegrating and her mind dissolved into an indescribable sensation ...   
Soon after Lord Melbourne reached his own climax and poured a copious stream of his cum into her. Then he collapsed exhausted on her small body, without leaving the inside of her, while his erection disappeared. Victoria's blood of deflowered virgin was spilled on the mattress cover ...  
Time passed, and dawn was approaching. Lord Melbourne began to awaken slowly, very slowly, with a certain headache, as always when he awoke from a great drunkenness, with a strong hangover. His eyelids felt heavy and he had trouble opening his eyes, and when he half-opened them his vision was blurred, glassy. He feared that he would be sick all day and that way he would have to face the task of govern the most powerful Empire on the planet, of addressing the day-to-day affairs of government that could not be postponed until another day, and other works that were delayed and needed immediate attention. He began to prepare for a difficult day, but nothing prepared him for what he was about to discover ...   
First it was a physical sensation ... the feeling that there was something on top of him. Then he heard a soft snore, almost like the purr of a cat. When he began to clear his eyes, Lord Melbourne saw a small arm extended over him and then saw that he had a small head of someone posed on part of his chest. Lord Melbourne realized that he was naked and that that head belonged to a small body of a woman lying naked at his side. And then he realized who the woman was and his head exploded ...  
Lord Melbourne jumped in horror and lost his balance, falling from the bed to the floor in a loud way. The din awoke Victoria, who, startled, looked for the source of the noise. Then she saw Lord Melbourne half rising, sitting on the floor, with his legs spread, so she had a full view of his naked crotch ...   
"Lord M ... did you hurt yourself! " Victoria exclaimed a little worried.  
"Ma'am! ... No! ... I ...! Ma'am ... I ..." Lord Melbourne stammered impacted, and suddenly became aware of his nakedness in front Victoria, and grabbed a sheet to cover himself without getting up off the floor.  
The gesture did not go unnoticed for Victoria, and she remembered that she herself was also naked, and she felt shame ... Victoria turned red as a tomato, and took a blanket to cover herself ...  
"Good morning, Lord M! ... Good morning ... my love!" Victoria exclaimed with a sweet and charming smile, her eyes bright and her cheeks very red.  
"No! ... This can not be! ... How could it happen!" exclaimed Lord Melbourne desperate and ashamed.  
"It does not matter ... what matters is that we loved each other, Lord M ... it was beautiful, very beautiful," Victoria replied, her voice broken by emotion and her eyes wet.   
"Do not say that, ma'am! ... I'm a scoundrel ... a damn scoundrel! " exclaimed Lord Melbourne furious with himself, very disturbed.  
"Don't say that, Lord M! ... I ..." Victoria replied a little anguished.  
"Please, ma'am! ... I beg of you, I need a moment to ... please," Lord Melbourne prayed almost on the verge of tears, very nervous.  
Lord Melbourne looked for his robe, which was on a chair, and turned around to cover himself with it quickly, modestly. He covered his face with his hands, and then he turned to see Victoria, and the man's face reflected mixed emotions.  
"This should not have happened! ... Never!" exclaimed Lord Melbourne with severe face and much anguish.  
"You repent having loved me! ... You regret the beautiful night we lived! ... You are ashamed of having loved me!" exclaimed Victoria and began to cry in an almost hysterical way.   
"No, please! ... I do not mean ... please, do not cry ... I'm not ashamed ... please ..." Lord Melbourne said approaching the bed and sitting on the edge.  
"You do not understand the pain that you are causing me! ... For me it was beautiful and special! ... And you regret it! " Victoria said sobbing and pouting.  
"Ma'am ... you know who you are and who I am ... you know what our duty is, what is expected of us ... Ma'am ... I would not do anything to hurt her and if you were someone else, if you were not the Queen, I ... I would feel very happy and honored, but ... My God, I have no right to tell you these things! " replied Lord Melbourne and then closed his eyes and pressed with his fingers to his closed eyelids, feeling that the headache was increasing.  
"Would you feel happy and honored? ... Why do you love me? Please, tell me! ... After last night I need to know," Victoria begged with tears running down her cheeks and pouting.   
"Ma'am ... there are things that do not need to be expressed in words, especially when them are not supposed to be expressed, but them are there and are obvious to anyone who can see," said Lord Melbourne with a certain fatigue, and then he opened his eyes and he saw her intensely in the eyes, "Of course I love you ... I love you almost since we met, but I have no right to do so ... it's a disloyalty to do it, it's ... and now this."  
"My sweet Lord M! ... You must not torment ... I love you too, and we must ..." Victoria replied smiling, while the tears kept rolling down her cheeks.  
"You do not understand, ma'am! ... You do not understand because you're still a little girl! " he exclaimed desperate and a little irritated, standing up.  
"You're wrong, Lord Melbourne! ... I'm not a little girl anymore because last night you turned me into a woman! " Victoria replied in anger, with a gesture of anger and reproach on her face.   
Lord Melbourne was paralyzed and almost speechless.  
"Maybe the worst has not happened ... maybe it's just ... after all we were drunk, maybe we just ..." Lord Melbourne said without much conviction, clinging to a small hope.  
"I will not be very expert because until last night I was just a girl, Lord Melbourne! But it seems to me that this can only be due to one reason," Victoria replied more angrily, discovering the blanket a bit and pointing to the blood stain on the bed cover, making Lord Melbourne's eyes open a little, "And maybe you have a very bad memory, but I remember that you were inside me, with your ... well, you know with what."  
Lord Melbourne felt a deep uneasiness.  
"No, ma'am ... I remember ... only that ... I wanted to believe that that part had been a dream ... Sorry, I beg your pardon, ma'am, I'm a ..." Lord Melbourne said embarrassed.   
"Got damn, stop calling me ma'am and call me Victoria!" Victoria replied almost indignantly.  
"Ma'am, I can not! This is…"  
At that moment there was a knock at the door of the servants' passageway and both of them jumped.  
"Your Majesty ... excuse me for bothering you ... but it's almost time to get up and we must return before anyone notices your absence," said Skerrett in an embarrassed voice.  
"Skerrett ... I order you to go forward," Victoria said with a wicked and defiant look.  
"No, Victoria ... no!" exclaimed Lord Melbourne alarmed.   
But it was late ... Victoria got out of bed and stood up, totally naked in front of Lord Melbourne who saw her with astonished eyes. At that moment Skerrett entered and was paralyzed to see the scene, the Queen standing naked in front of Lord Melbourne who was covered only with a robe. Miss Skerrett covered her face with frightened hands. Lord Melbourne turned around to turn his back on Victoria, although it was useless.  
"Skerrett ... pick up my nightgown and my robe, and give them to me," Victoria ordered.  
Skerrett quickly went to bed and looked for the Queen's nightgown, but found it on the floor. Then she picked up Victoria's robe. Skerrett approached Victoria and handed her the nightgown first.  
Victoria dressed and then put on her house slippers.  
"Skerrett ... pick up the sheets and cover of Lord Melbourne's bed ... we're going to take them away," Victoria ordered, her eyes fixed on Lord Melbourne's back.   
Skerrett complied with the Queen's order and when she saw the blood stains, she could not help but startle and tremble with fright ... but she picked up the garments promptly.  
"I already have the bedclothes, ma'am," Skerrett said in an anguished voice.  
"Thank you Miss Skerrett! " Victoria replied with a smile and then turned to see the back of Lord Melbourne, "Lord Melbourne ... would be kind enough to turn to see his Queen face to face," she added in a calm voice.  
Lord Melbourne turned to see Victoria ... Skerrett stood beside the Queen, head bowed, not daring to see either of them face to face, with the bedclothes in her arms. Victoria looked majestic, despite being dressed only in her nightgown and robe, she looked as imposing as when she presided over a great official ceremony.   
"William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne ... dear Lord M ... I know you're an honorable gentleman, your honor is not in doubt ..." Victoria said with a sweet and malicious smile, "... and I was a maiden ... until last night when you stole me the virginity ..." she said without losing her temper, but Lord Melbourne opened his mouth in surprise and Skerrett raised her head to see the Queen, but she bowed her head again uncomfortable, "... so, as a gentleman you are, I demand that you do your duty, and repair my debased honor, of only way it can be repaired ... marrying me ..." Victoria's voice broke a bit, but her gesture of determination remained unchanged in her face, "... and as my Prime Minister I demand that you prepare a report containing a detailed plan to address and resolve the political and legal issues that are necessary to celebrate the wedding between William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne, and me ... in a maximum three days I want that report on my desk, Lord Melbourne," she added in an imperative tone.   
Lord Melbourne was perplexed, not knowing what to say, petrified. Miss Skerrett wanted earth to swallow her, and Victoria was calm and satisfied ...  
"Now, as you insist on maintaining the formality between us as it has been until now, at least until we get married ... you can say goodbye to your Queen as my Prime Minister," said Victoria extending her arm.  
Lord Melbourne put one knee on the floor and kissed the back of Victoria's hand, although he felt ridiculous making him dressed only in a robe and barefoot. Then he stood up.  
"I wait for you at breakfast? " Victoria asked calmly but with bright eyes.  
"Yes, ma'am ... more later, I'll go to Dover House," Lord Melbourne answered a little stunned.  
"We'll see each other at breakfast ... let's go, Skerrett."   
Victoria and her maid went down the passageway ... Lord Melbourne sat on the bare mattress of the bed, and was silent for a moment. Then he gave a nervous and sarcastic giggle, but then he became serious ...  
"My goodness ... what have I done! " he exclaimed and buried his face in his hands, very bewildered and tormented.  
Upon reaching her own bedroom, Victoria also let her emotions surface ... surprisingly she hugged Skerrett and burst into tears.  
"I do not know why I'm crying, Skerrett! ... I do not know if it's happiness, fear, shame, or hope! ... But I want to cry and laugh at the same time! " Victoria exclaimed emotionally.   
Skerrett was also crying a little, but her thinking was going in another direction. In her mind she said to herself: "I do know why I cry ... I think about the prison cell where I'm going to end up for my role in all this, if the Baroness does not kill me before."


	3. The gone astray Sheep and the Patriarch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decisive moment has arrived, and Lord M and Victoria will know the destiny that was born of their crazy night. Love and lust or separation and pain?

Everyone was sitting at the table, waiting Victoria's arrival for to start breakfast. Victoria's mother (the Duchess of Kent), Emma, Harriet and Lord Melbourne ...  
Lord Melbourne was gloomy and crestfallen, inside he felt a great nervous agitation, a storm of mixed feelings as he had not felt since the day his late wife Caroline left to follow her lover Lord Byron. His face betrayed his inner uneasiness, for he was pale and emaciated, with an unhealthy appearance. He also felt a headache that although it was not very strong, it was annoying.  
And he, who used to be so talkative, was now silent as if he were at the funeral of a loved one. He really did not feel like being there or even eating, but he thought it was worse if he left, snubbing Victoria's invitation to breakfast, because after what had happened last night he doubted of what was capable of making Victoria, being subjected to a strong nervous tension. And deep down I wanted to see her ...  
Lord Melbourne could not get out of his head the images of what they had done the night before, those images of both making passionate love ... what seemed at first a dream, was a sweet and dangerous reality at the same time. And his disloyal mind opened to those memories, those hot memories of Victoria's naked body and how he had tasted and possessed it in the most passionate way he had ever dreamed of possessing it in his most unutterable fantasies. He remembered how he had known and enjoyed Victoria's body with his hands, his mouth, his tongue and his ...  
He felt horny and guilty at the same time, repentant and satisfied. Now that she had been his he could never stop wanting her, but he knew that both had descended to hell and he was afraid that both could not get out of it, at least without condemning theirself ...  
He was so absorbed in his dark thoughts that he did not realize that Emma was talking to him ...  
"William! " Emma exclaimed, raising her voice a little more.  
"What! ... Did you tell me something, Emma? " William asked a little confused, coming out of his reverie.  
"I was asking you if you felt good ... you look very bad," Emma replied, honestly worried.  
"Quiet, nothing happens to me, it's just that ... I did not sleep well last night ... I have a little headache and I'm also worried about some issues, but do not worry, after breakfast I'll feel better," answered Lord Melbourne.  
At that moment Victoria made her entrance to the dining room and everyone stood ... Victoria was very beautiful, with one of her elegant dresses and her hair well arranged, as if she were going to a social event instead of going to breakfast. Victoria and Lord Melbourne met each other for a brief moment, an exchange of intense glances, and Victoria's eyes became wet and bright, and those of Lord Melbourne also reflected his great emotion. He forced himself to withdraw his gaze so that the emotion in their eyes would not end up exposing them. Victoria lowered her head a little to recover herself and hide her emotion under a mask of tranquility, but in a few moments she raised her head with a gesture of authority and determination on her face.  
But when she went to sit down, she gave a small start and gave a short moan in a low voice, but perceptible to the ears of those present.  
"Does something happen to you, Drina?" asked Victoria's mother, the Duchess of Kent, with curiosity and a small concern for her daughter.  
"No, nothing, Mama ... it's just that this morning I have some pain walking, and sitting down," Victoria answered spontaneously and innocently.  
However, soon Victoria remembered the reason for that little pain, where it came from ... then she blushed and could not help but see Lord Melbourne, and saw that he had his head down and staring at the empty plate, but she realized that his face had broken down and that it really looked like he was about to vomit. But contrary to what she might have expected from herself, deep down she felt a perverse pleasure and could not help smiling with malice.  
"But where does it hurt? ... Is it necessary to summon the doctor?" the Duchess asked.  
Lord Melbourne felt chills and discomfort in his stomach.  
"No, Mama ... it's not necessary, it's just that ... I'm on those days of the month," Victoria lied trying to hide a smile while she looked sideways at Lord Melbourne who seemed to have bowed his head more.  
"Drina! ... Of those things you should not speak in public, especially when there is a gentleman present," said the Duchess reproachfully, scandalized, while watching Lord Melbourne with anger, as if he had been the one who said something inappropriate.  
"Please, Mama! I have not said anything inappropriate or shameful, after all men are very aware of the discomforts that women suffer because of our nature or condition ... it is foolish to refuse to mention anything about it. I think we can afford that, without sinning against morals and modesty," Victoria replied with disdain for her mother's complaint.  
The Duchess snorted in disgust, but said nothing more. The servants hurried to serve breakfast and all began to eat, although Lord Melbourne seemed to have little appetite, while he remained silent and crestfallen.  
"Drina, Sir John left last night and this morning I got a note from him explaining his departure in a very brief and a little confused, but he told me he would explain it better when him and me seeing each other again ... Do not you have any idea why he left? " asked the Duchess serious and suspicious.  
Victoria and Lord Melbourne tensed, and both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.  
"Mama ... as you know I'm not as close to Sir John as you are, so if you have no idea why he left so untimely, I less," Victoria replied, serious and tense.  
The Duchess was not satisfied, but she fell silent. A few moments later Victoria saw Lord Melbourne and spoke to him ...  
"Lord Melbourne ... you are very quiet today ... I hope your night was not so bad as to have depressed you," Victoria said in a tone that mixed irony, mockery, anxiety and ... need of affection.  
"No, ma'am ... my night was anything but bad ... but sometimes worries do not let me enjoy the happiness of life like any other man ... I must think of many things, it is my duty," answered Lord Melbourne kindly but with some tension, while I watched her with an intense look.  
Victoria held his gaze defiantly, until finally she turned to get a glass of water. Meanwhile, Harriet and Emma were talking about the sermon the clergyman had given in a religious service in that both had been with Victoria recently. Harriet complained about how long and boring the sermon had been, and she was remembering when the man spoke of Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden.  
"An interesting topic that of Adam and Eve ..." Victoria said with a seemingly reflective tone, "... I do not know why, I always thought that Adam must have been very skilled with his tongue ..." saying that Victoria made Lord Melbourne jump a little in his chair, "... after all he had to eat all those hunting pieces, all those animals that could not cook so well ... So, I imagine that when Eve made him eat the forbidden fruit of the Tree of the knowledge of good and evil, it must have been a show ... his tongue opening skillfully to the center of the fruit, savoring its delicious flavor, with the nectar of the forbidden fruit running down his chin, and then he reaching the heart of fruit, tasting all that essence that made him lose his head and condemning himself for all eternity, although at that moment he must have felt the greatest pleasure in the universe when he licked and sucked with pleasure that fruit until then virgin ... unexplored," Victoria added with malice in disguise it gives innocent reflection.  
Surprised Harriet, Emma and the Duchess saw Victoria ... Meanwhile, Lord Melbourne saw the ceiling with his arms resting on the sides of the plate, while he felt he would have preferred to be on his worst day in Parliament, in the session most disastrous and humiliating, in the worst of his defeats of his parliamentary career ... he preferred that to be there at that moment.  
"Drina, I do not know what's happening to you today, you're talking in a very strange way ... I hope you do not have a fever, that your dear Lehzen has not infected you her strong flu ... or something a little more worrying," said the Duchess with some malice irony at the end, because in the past she and Conroy had given signs of wanting to use Victoria's alleged mental problems argument to incapacitate her and impose a Regency of the Duchess with Conroy at her side.  
"Quiet, Mama ... I'm very healthy, I just wanted to be a little joker. But today I feel better than ever, in fact I think I'm as happy as never before had it been in my life ... and certainly infinitely happier than I ever was in Kensington," Victoria replied with sincerity and in her last words sarcastically, directing a hard look of reproach at her mother.  
The Duchess apparently was going to reply, but then she preferred to remain silent, while bending her head to see her plate, with an expression of anger and offended dignity on her face. Emma and Harriet outlined gestures of discomfort on their faces, as they always had to witness a tense confrontation between the Queen and her mother. Lord Melbourne seemed absent, as if his body was in the dining room but his mind was elsewhere ...  
After a few moments, Emma tried to break the tension that was on the table, talking about a trivial subject ...  
"Your Majesty, do you remember the Countess of Wyre? " Emma asked Victoria.  
"Yes, of course ... it's that lovely girl, just a little older than me, who you introduced me in that reception at the Palace a little over a month ago ... the one who told me that she had married, a couple of months before, with the Earl ... What has become of her? " Victoria replied.  
"I saw her recently and she had good news ... she is with child," Emma replied excitedly and with a smile.  
At that moment the fork fell from the hand of Lord Melbourne and hit the plate making a loud noise. Everyone turned to see Lord Melbourne who seemed nervous and him took a napkin to clean his suit that had been sprinkled with food debris projected by the blow of the fork.  
"I'm sorry ... I really think today I do not feel well ... I think I'm a little anxious about ... government matters that concern me and need urgent attention ... Ma'am, I beg your pardon ... I know this is very irregular and I do not want you think it is a discourtesy on my part ... but I beg you to allow me to retire me, I must attend to these matters in order to be calm ... I guarantee a prompt response to the issue whose solution you entrusted to me, ma'am," said Lord Melbourne addressing Victoria.  
Victoria saw him with mixed feelings reflected in her face, mainly anxiety.  
"Of course, Lord Melbourne, you can retire ... I hope you and me can attend to together soon," Victoria replied.  
Lord Melbourne stood up and bowed deeply to Victoria, and then retreated. Victoria reflected in her face tension and nerves, and the rest of the present ones some confusion.  
That night neither Victoria nor Lord Melbourne slept ... he sat in his armchair, drinking and thinking until his head hurt again. She lay on her bed, with Dash lying beside her, her eyes open and her eyes fixed on the ceiling, sometimes sighing, sometimes laughing as she remembered her pleasant evening with Lord Melbourne, sometimes crying over the uncertainty about what it would happen now.  
As soon as she got up, Victoria received a message from Lord Melbourne announcing his visit that same day, at an early hour. Eager, Victoria made Skerrett dress her and prepare her to look as beautiful as possible.  
At the appointed time, Victoria was in her office, sitting behind her desk, very nervous, scribbling furiously on several sheets, trying uselessly to draw to relax. As usual, a servant opened the office door and let Lord Melbourne in, and then left, leaving the Queen and her Prime Minister alone.  
Victoria stood up as if driven by a spring and stared at Lord Melbourne with a gesture on her face like that of an anguished little girl trying to be brave ...  
"Lord M ... please, avoid the spectacle of seeing you kneel and kiss my hand, as if nothing had happened between us ... I could not bear to see you treat me with such formality, at least in private," Victoria said in a voice broken by emotion and then she turned her back on him, so that Lord Melbourne would not see the tears begin to roll down her cheeks.  
Lord Melbourne approached her slowly and his body almost brushed Victoria's body when he reached her.  
"Ma'am ... Victoria, please look at me," said Lord Melbourne in a soft and almost seductive voice, and Victoria turned around to see him in the eyes, "My dear girl, my sweet Victoria ..." continued saying, with the thumbs of his hands wiped Victoria's tears with tenderness, "... I love you! ... I already told you, when I woke up yesterday ... I love you ... and yes, I am very happy to have lived that wonderful night with you, and I am very proud of having tasted and enjoyed of your virginity ... what happened that night is the best thing that has happened to me in my life ... How can you believe I regret it what happened? "  
"Lord M!" Victoria exclaimed without ceasing to cry, but smiling happy and excited.  
"Victoria, I've loved you since I met you ... although it took me a while to recognize myself the nature of my feelings for you, from the first time I saw you there has not been a single day when I stopped thinking about you all the time ... Victoria, I'm going to confess to you something that I thought I would never confess to you ... if you had not been the Queen, if you had not belonged to the Royal Family, I would have proposed marriage to you just a month after meeting you ... the only thing I would have prevented it, in that case, is that I would had thought you did not reciprocate to my feelings, and I think even in that case I would has risked making a fool of myself, because I am absolutely in love with you and you have made life go back to make sense to me ... It's funny! I always made fun of men who fell in love with women young enough to be their daughters and now I am one of those pathetic old men," said Lord Melbourne and could not help but laugh with his last words.  
"Do not be silly ... you're not old!" Victoria replied with a giggle as she beat him playfully with her little fist in his chest.  
"No, and I thanks to you ... Victoria, last night I saw everything more clearly ... I can not deny that I am very worried and that I am afraid of the path we have taken ... But I know you enough to know that you will not going back and I I'm not going to do either it ... Besides, now my duty and my love have the same direction, and with pleasure I am willing to fulfill my duty and repair your honor," said Lord Melbourne.  
"That means that…? " Victoria asked enthusiastically and very happy.  
"Of course I will marry you, my honor demands it, and my heart desires it, ma'am," Lord Melbourne answered cheerfully and a little mockingly, with a wide and charming smile.  
Victoria pulled him and Lord Melbourne delightedly embraced her and kissed her passionately. Both kissed as passionately as the night they loved each other. Finally Lord Melbourne had to break the kiss with difficulty, because Victoria was very excited ...  
"Victoria, wait!" Lord Melbourne said with a small laugh, and then turned serious, "You know that this situation is very risky ... to begin with I am afraid that you might are with child."  
"Child! With a single time is it possible?" Victoria asked surprised and alarmed.  
"Yes, Victoria, sometimes with only once is possible," Lord Melbourne answered with a smile between amused and tender, "It's like betting on a card game, Victoria ... sometimes it happens and sometimes it does not. Hopefully, this time has not happened."  
"But I do not have the symptoms I've heard women have in that situation," Victoria said innocently.  
"My dear girl, those symptoms take a while to begin to manifest," Lord Melbourne replied enchantingly as he stroked Victoria's cheek. "Even if it's not like that, even if you're not with child, this is going to be difficult, very risky ... we have to be very intelligent and very cautious ... By the way, I am afraid that I have not brought it the report you requested, Your Majesty," he added with a mocking tone in his last words.  
"Fool!" Victoria exclaimed giving him a soft punch in the chest, "But I imagine that you has fulfilled order of your Monarch, and you has something in mind, Lord Melbourne," she added funny, but speaking seriously.  
"Yes, I spent the night thinking, and I think I know what I have to do," Lord Melbourne replied getting serious again, "But, for this I will need your authorization to share our secret with someone."  
"With whom?" Victoria asked a little anxiously.  
The next day the Duke of Wellington was sitting in the library of his house, reading the newspaper, when his butler knocked on the door and, after receiving permission from the Duke, entered the room.  
"Sir, the Viscount Melbourne has just arrived," the butler said in an almost solemn tone.  
"Lord Melbourne ... here?" asked the elderly Duke a little puzzled, "Were we waiting for him and I forgot?"  
"No, sir ... we did not expect him," replied the butler.  
"And has not a note arrived today announcing your visit?" Wellington asked still incredulous.  
"No, sir ... I'm sure," replied the safe and expressionless butler.  
"Interesting ... this promises ... You make him enter, we can not leave Prime Minister waiting," Wellington said, intrigued and stood up, leaving the newspaper on a table.  
The butler withdrew with a bow and after a few moments returned with Lord Melbourne.  
"William, what a pleasant surprise!" Wellington exclaimed.  
"Arthur, the pleasure is mine ... forgive me for introducing myself to your house without warning, but I have a good reason," said Lord Melbourne approaching to shake Wellington's hand.  
"No, as long as the Prime Minister comes to my house I am honored and happy that I am still useful for my country ... can I offer you something? ... A whiskey ... a brandy, maybe?" Wellington asked.  
"No, thank you, Arthur ... maybe later, but first I need to have a long conversation with you alone, without interruptions," Lord Melbourne responded very kind, but with a slightly tense and serious face.  
"Of course ... you can retire, if we need something I will let you know," Wellington said addressing the butler.  
After the butler left, Wellington invited Lord Melbourne to take a seat, and they both sat in armchairs, facing each other.  
"Arthur, you know that I have always respected and admired you, and despite being in rival political parties, our relationship has been very good ... If there is a Tory in whom I trust is you, because I know you are above partisanship when it comes to the interests of our country," said Lord Melbourne sincere.  
"The feeling is mutual ... I've always thought you're a decent man, maybe too much to be a politician, and a devout patriot who puts aside partisan nonsense for the sake of the country. I like to think that you and me are friends, maybe not close or intimate, but we have a nice relationship. Your only fault is to be a Whig!" Wellington replied honestly.  
They both laughed a little.  
"I'm pleased to hear that, boss," Lord Melbourne answered.  
"Boss? You have not called me that since I was the Prime Minister and you served in my Cabinet as Chief Secretary for Ireland ... you did it sometimes, in a somewhat mocking tone ... It's been a long time since then, now you're the one with the right to be called 'boss' ... but I like to remember old times," Wellington said laughingly.  
"I agree with you ... at least them were simpler times ... I hope that in the name of those times you listen with patience and understanding what I am going to tell you ... It is the most serious thing that I am going to discuss with you since we know each other and I hope you can understand my point of view," replied Lord Melbourne sincere and almost solemn.  
"With those words you have increased my intrigue and I confess that my fear ... I suspect that what you are going to tell me will deprive me of much needed sleep at my age ... But go ahead, you do not keep making me wait," said Wellington.  
Lord Melbourne explained to Wellington what happened between him and Victoria, in the most delicate and diplomatic way possible, saving himself of course the most explicit details ... Lord Melbourne was ashamed, but he told everything without hesitation, with a firm voice, and serious gesture. Wellington listened without interrupting, surprised and somewhat shocked. When Lord Melbourne finished, Wellington shifted uneasily in his armchair and by his gesture it seemed he was not quite sure what to say.  
"What can I say! ... The Queen and you were very irresponsible ... but the biggest fault lies with you, because you are a mature man, with extensive experience in life and I assumed which with a sense of duty ... I would never have expected that from you! ... and I would lie if I did not say that you have disappointed me a little," Wellington said with a stern face and a certain reproach tone.  
"Believe me Arthur, I have reproached myself more than any other man could have reproached me, and I would gladly face any punishment if it could repair what I have done, but that is impossible ... I can only swear, that it was not planned and of course, I did not do so out of ambition ... never in my life would have done something similar by ambition," Lord Melbourne replied sincerely embarrassed.  
"Yes, I know ... if it were any other man I would be very cynical, but when it comes to you I know it's not about ambition ... That's one of the most extraordinary and at the same time exasperating things about you, that you rule the greatest Empire on the face of the Earth being the man with less ambition of power than I have known in my life, it is something against nature in a politician ... But you will understand that the rest of the people will not see it like me, they would think that you seduced the Queen only by power and influence, by an enviable position for any man ... My God ... if she has stayed with child it will be a catastrophe!" Wellington exclaimed in the end with anguish and some despair.  
"I know! ... I can not sleep thinking about that," Lord Melbourne answered sadly.  
"And the problem is that we can not wait for weeks to see if she is with child or not, because by then if she begins to show the symptoms it will be too late ... hiding a pregnancy of the Queen would not be easy, and would be very dangerous. In that case, even after giving birth to the child, there would still be a lot of danger, because even if the bastard was given to a loyal and trustworthy family willing to educate it, hiding its origin, there would always be danger that everything would be discovered and there would also be the risk of blackmailing the Crown ... And killing the child would be ruled out, I know that you and Her Majesty would not or would not allow it, and honestly I'm glad, we are not savages after all," Wellington said, as when he had explained the battle plans on staff officer's meeting during one of his past military campaigns.  
Lord Melbourne listened patiently, although he felt uncomfortable when Wellington referred as a 'bastard' to an eventual child that it would was the product of his night of love with Victoria, and he felt chills when the old Duke mentioned the possibility of murdering this potential child, although only outside for to discard the idea. Lord Melbourne knew that Wellington was only exposing the situation with cold pragmatism, and as an intelligent and logical man of his time, Lord Melbourne knew that certainly murdering a child had sometimes been a device to alter or guarantee succession to the Crown, or to keep a Monarch on the Throne. He was grateful that those times, at least in Great Britain, seemed to be coming to an end and that he and Victoria could protect any innocent victim from their irresponsible behavior.  
"On the other hand, if she would was not with child, you say that she is still determined to marry you ... Although the fact that she is no longer a virgin is certainly risky and problematic so that she can marry another man, in the case of the woman the richest in the world and the Queen of the most powerful Empire, would not miss a prince who would accept to forgive her shame and ignore it in order to marry her and above all with her wealth and power ... Many men have done it in the case of rich heiresses they have dishonored themselves by acting indecently before getting married, even though those women could not offer even a tenth of what our dishonored Queen can offer," said Wellington, still speaking as if he were talking about a practical problem of his military career.  
"Arthur ... I understand your reasons and what you intend to say ... but I beg you, I urge you, when to talk about her by not mixing the reference to her with expressions like 'dishonorable' or 'indecent'," Lord Melbourne said in a courteous manner, but with a certain gesture of discomfort in the face and almost clenching the teeth.  
Wellington studied him with interest and with a stern look ... then relaxed the gesture of the face a little.  
"Really you are very much in love with her! ... Quiet, I do not mean to offend your beloved, after all it does not stop being the Queen to whom I swore loyalty ... but the truth is the truth, and her behavior and yours has not been exactly exemplary," Wellington replied serene but with a certain tone of reproach.  
"Arthur, in our society really very few have had a really exemplary behavior, at least in private affairs, although we are very hypocritical and we have a very bad memory ... I have been very tolerant and generous with the moral faults of others, I have forgotten and forgiven the greatest offenses that a man can suffer in his pride and dignity, and not only to Byron," said Lord Melbourne with a significant tone and look.  
Wellington shifted uneasily in his armchair, as if someone had caught him committing a crime, a little embarrassed but also irritated.  
"I knew that one day it had to happen and that you were going to reproach me about Caroline. I did not know you well then, and I did not value you as I have come to esteem you later. And I do not intend to deny my responsibility, but Caroline was the one ..." Wellington said referring to the affair he had with Lord Melbourne's wife.  
"Arthur, for that I've never held a grudge against you ... besides that that is past, we all met Caroline and we knew what she was like, and I better than anyone, that I had to suffer for her for a large part of my life. And it was she who had to respect me, not you, because she was the one who made the vows with me at the altar ... but Caroline no longer exists even in my memories, it is as if she were a ghost from another very distant life ... But what I intend to say is that despite what you can think Victoria is pure ..." Lord Melbourne said and realized that he had referred to Victoria by her first name, in a familiar way, and saw in the face of Wellington, surprise, followed certainly scandal and finally fun ridicule, "... she is not like many women of the aristocracy ... There is no vice or indecency in her behavior, she acts guided by heart ... and if you asked me if it would be possible for her to marry another, I say not ... being absolutely honest, I tell you that she will never marry a man in a marriage of convenience agreed upon for reasons of state, and less with a man who knowing that she is no longer a virgin is willing to marry her simply for ambition ... Victoria can only feel contempt for a man who acts in this way, who for a price marries her seeing her as damaged or less valuable merchandise, and still puts a price on his presumed honor ... for her a man of that kind he would be a despicable scoundrel and would not be worthy of her," added Lord Melbourne.  
Wellington saw with some astonishment the vehemence with which usually calm Lord Melbourne spoke of Victoria.  
"You all do not know her ..." continued Lord Melbourne "... she is like her grandfather in his best days, when he was lucid, and he was a proud and strong King who did not give up or bend over. She looks like him and also a little to her uncles, those who were Kings, in the stubborn and inflexible ... in that, she is a Hanover from head to toe. She will never bow to anyone, she will never let that others impose their wishes her, she will never allow them to control her life ... even if she can not have me, although she would can never marry me, even if I go away and she never sees me again, I'm sure that she will not bow down and will not agree to marry another simply to give an heir to the Crown and satisfy political and dynastic interests ... I believe that even losing me will reinforce her determination, and she would do so as a way to revolt against those who prevented her from being happy, even against me if it were the case ... she will do it to get revenge and show that she is independent and proud ... No, she will definitely not accept any marriage that is not dictated by the desires of her heart and she will prefer to live as Elizabeth I, eternally single and officially virgin, The Virgin Queen, even if it is a lie, in practice," concluded Lord Melbourne speaking passionately and sincerely.  
Both men were silent for a moment, and Wellington seemed focused, reflecting, until finally he spoke ...  
"Well, something good could come out of all this ... after all, I think this country does not need more foreign parasites princes ... In my opinion we have had too much foreign blood, particularly German, in the Royal Family in the last century ... too much for me taste," said Wellington with sincerity and a tone that denoted contempt for those foreigners of that him spoke, "And honestly ... those damn Saxe-Coburg and Gotha seem a despicable gang of leeches, greedy scoundrels and upstarts, a cheeky foreigners who come to put their hand in our pockets and take the money from our taxes ... particularly that damn arrogant, papist Leopold, that fool who is King by chance of a caricature of Kingdom ... Honestly, William, I have no desire for Her Majesty to marry a foreigner, I prefer that she marry an Englishman ... and if we speak of Englishmen, you would be the best option ... the problem that you are a politician and your title is only Viscount ... if at least you would were a Duke ... but with cunning everything can be fixed," added Wellington.  
Lord Melbourne was a little surprised and saw Wellington with something like hope.  
"William, I have no wish either that the damned King of Hanover, that wretched and wicked bastard of Cumberland will become King ... nor do I wish his descendants to inherit the Throne of our country ... I did not fight on so many battlefields against Napoleon for the country to end up sinking into chaos because of that ambitious bastard! I believe in the government of our country, I believe in our Constitution, and I'm not going to let that be ruined ... This will not be easy, but neither is it impossible ... I will have to convince Peel and it will be hard for me to get it, taking into account that you and him have faced each other for years for power ... but maybe I can get it ... Even though I may have to share your secret with him, can I do it? " Wellington said.  
"Yes, if it is absolutely necessary ... Her Majesty has authorized it ... she authorized me to tell you and if it was necessary to Peel to get his support for her plans," Lord Melbourne answered resigned but uncomfortable about the fact that another man would found out about the shame of his beloved.  
"Don't worry, indiscretion is not one of Robert's defects ... on the other hand you will understand that you have to offer something attractive to Robert to convince him, something succulent," Wellington said with malice.  
"Something like that Her Majesty would will entrust to him formation of the government immediately after my resignation? " Lord Melbourne asked recovering a certain mocking and ironic tone, entering the most comfortable terrain for him of the political intrigues.  
"That and that your party would gives him a break, so that he can rule a sufficient time to consolidate his position before calling the next General Election ... that despite though your party will retain the majority in the House, at least until next Election," Wellington explained.  
"I think there will be no problem at that point ... Russell will be so delighted that the moment will come when he will replace me as party leader and eventually he will become Prime Minister when the Whigs return to power ... I think Russell will be willing to grant a truce, to give Peel a prudential time before forcing the convening of the next General Election ... anyway he will also need that time to consolidate himself as leader of the Whig Party and candidate for Prime Minister in next Election," replied Lord Melbourne.  
"It will also need guarantees from your side, William ... it will not be enough for you to resign as Prime Minister and Whig Party leader ... you must commit to being absolutely neutral in politics and stay away from duties of Her Majesty as Queen, it limit yourself to being her husband, it would not even be prudent for you to remain officially her Secretary, although in private you both can do whatever you want and you could continue to act as her Secretary in an unofficial way ... You know Robert is a good man but fussy and somewhat distrustful, you must be patient with him and with the guarantees that him asks you ... And I believe that your beloved wife should fill her Court of Tories Ladies, they very close to Robert," added Wellington.  
"I understand, Arthur ... I will never step on a gentlemen club of the Whig Party, I will try to be prudent with my friends and not look partisan, I am even willing to consult with Peel every word or every thing that I will say or do in public, I will not take any steps without his knowledge and approval," Lord Melbourne answered.  
"Well, I think I have a good draft agreement, a good proposal to present it to Robert ... and I promise I'll do everything I can to convince him," said Wellington sincere.  
"Thank you very much, Arthur! In my name and in the Queen's," replied Lord Melbourne a little excited.  
A few days later, and after arduous negotiations, Wellington, Peel, Lord Melbourne and Russell were gathered in a room at Dover House to close an agreement.  
"Then gentlemen ... do I understand that we have an agreement?" asked the Duke of Wellington in an almost solemn manner.  
"For my part, yes, absolutely," Lord Melbourne replied with kindness and firmness.  
"For my part too ... as the new leader of the Whig Party when the resignation of William is formalized, I promise to respect the agreement and allow Sir Robert rules during the agreed time without the Whig majority in the House forcing him to resign," said Russell.  
"And me, on behalf of the Conservative Party, commit my party's support for Her Majesty's wedding with Lord Melbourne on the agreed terms," Peel proclaimed.  
Time passed, and the wedding arrived ... Victoria married Lord Melbourne facing the opposition of almost all her maternal family of which only her mother attended the wedding, albeit reluctantly. But Victoria did not care about anything, let alone the anger of her unbearable Uncle Leopold who, in his Palace in Belgium, cursed the happy couple. She felt that she was the luckiest woman in the world, and she could not believe that a crazy night, a night of drinks, could have given her all that her heart longed for, giving her the opportunity to live with the man she loved. Her happiness was shared by Lord Melbourne, who could not believe that he would spend the rest of his life with a woman much younger than him, a beautiful woman with an admirable personality, whom he loved with all his heart.  
And so the wedding night came, the first night together for the rest of the world, but actually the second night they were going to share after that New Year's Eve, that night of alcohol and madness, although that was something that only they both knew, and the faithful Miss Skerrett, and two discreet Tories politicians.  
In their bedroom Lord Melbourne and Victoria were standing, facing each other, very close, almost touching their bodies. He dressed only in a nightshirt (this time without underpants) and she dressed only in her nightgown. Both looked each other in the eyes, with love and desire. Lord Melbourne placed his hands on her shoulders and then toured Victoria's arms, caressing them, while she placed her palms on his bare chest.  
"You are shaking ... are you nervous?" Lord Melbourne asked with affection and a deep voice full of desire.  
"Yes ... although it will be my second time, now I am totally sober and I lack the courage that alcohol gave me ... but I also feel desire ... I want you to possess me, like that night, Lord M," Victoria answered in a voice broken by emotion and desire .  
"Your wishes are orders for me, ma'am," said Lord Melbourne with a wicked grin and a lustful look, and embracing her he began to kiss her on the lips with great passion, eating her mouth.  
Lord Melbourne thrust his tongue into Victoria's mouth, and she responded with more confidence than that first night, rubbing her tongue with his. As he kissed her, Lord Melbourne grabbed a Victoria's breast with his hand on the fabric of her nightgown and squeezed it, making her to flinch and shudder.  
After a couple of minutes kissing her, Lord Melbourne pulled away from her a bit and then took Victoria's nightgown and went up to take it off by her head. She lifted her arms to help him and he removed her nightgown completely, throwing it aside, as he gazed at Victoria's naked body with lasciviousness. Then he took off his nightshirt and was left naked, and Victoria's heart quickened when she saw Lord Melbourne's big, thick, erect cock again.  
Lord Melbourne kissed her again on the mouth and slowly took her to the bed, and made her lie on her back. He lay down next to her and put his right hand back on Victoria's breasts, squeezing and caressing them. He massaged a breast gently and then put his mouth on her breast and licked the nipple, very slowly. With movements of his tongue he rubbed the nipple, delighting, taking his time. Then he opened his mouth and sucked on his wife's breast, sucking it like a baby.  
"How delicious are your breasts Victoria! They are like the most delicious fruits ... I could suck them forever," said Lord Melbourne and then suckled one breast and then another.  
"Lord M!" Victoria exclaimed horny.  
Lord Melbourne continued sucking her breasts for a moment and then came down and kissed Victoria's belly.  
"How beautiful is your body, Victoria! It is what I desire most in the world, to possess it, to enjoy it," said Lord Melbourne excited.  
Lord Melbourne kissed Victoria's legs, down her thighs. Then he put his face on Victoria's crotch.  
"What a beautiful sight! What a delicious jungle! ... I love these curls ..." Lord Melbourne said lewdly while stroking Victoria's pubic hair.  
"Oh, Lord M!" Victoria exclaimed trembling with excitement.  
"What a divine fragrance! The scent of your sex, Victoria," he continued as he brought his nose to the tangle of pubic hair, "With your permission, ma'am ... I think I'll taste your delicacy."  
Lord Melbourne placed a kiss on the hairs that covered the entrance of Victoria's vagina and then licked her sex ... his tongue ran over Victoria's vaginal lips, and licked, slowly at first, then with more frenzy.  
Lord Melbourne sucked and licked, like a hungry animal that was devouring a succulent piece of hunting. Victoria was panting and panting, horny, very excited.  
"Do you like it, Victoria?" Lord Melbourne asked maliciously, "And do you like this?" he added as he inserted a middle finger into Victoria's vagina, "Do you like how I rummage inside you, ma'am?"  
Victoria writhed, going mad with excitement and desire.  
"Do you know that if a man rummages inside a woman in a skillful and gentle way, he can drive her crazy?" Lord Melbourne said almost perversely, while introducing his index finger also and next to the middle finger poked inside her as if his fingers were a hook, "Especially when you touch this point," he added while playing Victoria's clitoris.  
Victoria gave a little cry of pleasure and then began to pant, while Lord Melbourne stimulated her clitoris with his fingers, rubbing it with more and more pleasure.  
"Do you like this, ma'am? Do you like it, Victoria?" Lord Melbourne asked.  
"Yes, Yes!" Victoria exclaimed almost in a scream.  
Lord Melbourne kept touching, rubbing, massaging Victoria's clit, while feeling the moisture that Victoria's vagina secreted in his fingers. Victoria was shaking and panting, clutching her little hands to the sheets.  
"Tell me what you want, Victoria ... ask me," said Lord Melbourne.  
"You inside me ... inside me!" exclaimed Victoria, between moans of pleasure.  
"Yes ma'am."  
Lord Melbourne pulled his fingers from inside her and made Victoria open her legs wide. Then, to some surprise of her, he had Victoria put her legs on his shoulders, and in that position he placed his cock at the entrance of Victoria's vagina and penetrated her.  
Victoria felt that his penetration was deeper and that his cock was grazed better on that little bit of flesh inside her sex that he had been stimulating with his fingers. Victoria felt some pain, again (although less than she had felt the first time) because she felt that his cock was very large and filled the entire inside of her intimate cavity, while impaling her. And she really felt that she was impaled, and that excited her more, made her more horny.  
She wanted him to nail her with his virile member, to assault her with that big, thick piece of flesh, to sink inside her until breaking her. And he pleased her ...  
Lord Melbourne penetrated her with a rhythmic movement, back and forth, with force, with more and more speed and frenzy. Victoria screamed, practically howling with pleasure ...  
With Victoria's legs on his shoulders, in that position that sought greater penetration, Lord Melbourne never tired of thrusting into her intimate cavity, penetrating her with energy, without mercy. Once again his cock pierced, pierced Victoria's innards, nailing her, filling her, impaling her, rubbing with her clitoris ...  
Now Victoria was screaming, and Lord Melbourne could not help smiling at the memory, thinking about how mad and animal his little Queen looked as he punished her with his cock.  
For a long time, Lord Melbourne was making love to her until they both climaxed almost at the same time. Victoria gave a shout of shock and pleasure, almost a savage scream, as her body trembled and she collapsed in a fit of orgasmic pleasure, but also almost mystical, as if she entered the sky while her body and mind melted and disintegrated. Lord Melbourne, on the other hand, emitted something like a grunt when he reached his own climax and generously poured his cum inside her, and then collapsed on her body, and after a moment began to kiss her on the lips, exhausted but grateful.  
A moment later Lord Melbourne lay on his back, with Victoria lying on top of him, her head resting on his chest, both totally naked. Victoria listened to her husband's heartbeat and breathing as if they were a lullaby that lulled her.  
"I wish you were always inside me, that you never left," Victoria said in a lewd and sweet voice, although a little exhausted even by exercise.  
Lord Melbourne laughed and she did too.  
"I think it would be a bit difficult for you to dispatch with Peel, with me inside you," said Lord Melbourne mockingly.  
They both laughed loudly, and Victoria gave a small playful punch to his chest.  
"Silly! ... Now every time that Sir Robert comes to dispatch with me I will not be able to stand the laughter and I am going to turn red like a tomato remembering that embarrassing image that you put in my head!" Victoria complained between laughs.  
"I'm sorry, Victoria ... I can not be inside you all the time, but I can promise you that if you give me a few minutes I can satisfy you at least one more time tonight," said Lord Melbourne in a soft voice but full of lascivious desire.  
"Can you do it again tonight?" Victoria asked surprised and excited raising her head to see him in the eyes.  
"Of course Ma'am! Doubt offends," replied Lord Melbourne mockingly and a little vainly, "I still have many things to teach you in bed ... there are still many ways to please you that I have to show you, there are many ways to make love, Victoria," he added in a serious voice and virile.  
"That sounds very promising, Lord M!" Victoria exclaimed in a coquettish and lascivious voice.  
"The only thing that worries me tonight is that we do not have a bedclothes dyed red to attest to your lost virginity," said Lord Melbourne, practical and sensible, like when he was Prime Minister.  
"Do not worry about that, my love ... Skerrett placed the bedclothes of that night in a corner of the bedroom, and tomorrow she will take them as if they were the ones we used tonight," Victoria replied mischievously.  
"My little imp!" exclaimed Lord Melbourne funny and kissed her tenderly on the lips, "I am glad that you was behave badly that night, like a naughty girl and a passionate woman ... thanks to that the rest of my life will be very happy," he added, a little excited.  
"Let's thank the alcohol for that crazy night, my beloved Lord M," Victoria replied laughing.  
"And now ma'am ... let's go to the second act of the play," said Lord Melbourne, as he made Victoria lie on her back and him lay on top of her with his erect cock.  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Victoria excited and happy, laughing.  
Both were prepared to love each other, as a prologue to a happy married life, and all thanks to a New Year's Eve ... a night of drinks, a crazy night ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story I planned it would was a short story, like Christmas story. It was an idea that occurred to me for celebrate the festivities (as an extension of the Advent Calendar). And I wanted it to be short, because I'm very belated in my other stories in development ("A Wedding for ..." "Cursed Victoria", "Daemonium ..."). And if it was not enough, I have ideas for other fanfics in mind that I can not develop yet! But this story has been so exciting, so popular among readers, that I think in the future I will reopen it to add some other chapters focused on their new life.


End file.
